


光

by chujing



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*酒味Alpha何九华×硝烟味Omega尚九熙，《末日温柔》的后续*依然是双黑化（没写出来罢了），炮灰女出现





	光

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *酒味Alpha何九华×硝烟味Omega尚九熙，《末日温柔》的后续
> 
> *依然是双黑化（没写出来罢了），炮灰女出现

00.

你看见的光，不过是我大发慈悲打开的灯，并非太阳。

01.

尚九熙的发情期到了。

按理说，这时候他应该老老实实的待在何九华为他布置的牢笼里，毕竟从上一次的逃跑过后，两个人已经达成了协议。

但是尚九熙却依然想方设法的逃了出去。

一个发情的omega在外面会发生什么事呢？

何九华不敢想。

他努力压抑住自己的怒气，告诉自己当务之急是先找到尚九熙，却又无法控制的摔烂了尚九熙房间里面所有的易碎物品，连同他满满的真心一起。

“很好…很好……”何九华整个人都在发抖，手臂上青筋暴起，他用舌头顶了顶腮，拿出了手机。

尚九熙绝对不会想到，他的每套衣服上都有一个小小的追踪器。

何九华的笑脸在手机屏幕微弱光芒的映照下显得无比可怕。

“你能跑到哪里去呢？”

02.

女人看见自家门口晕倒的尚九熙时，第一反应是杀人灭口，她误以为对方知道了自己近乎疯狂的喜欢何九华这件事。

可是在闻到他身上的硝烟味后，女人忍不住回忆起何九华身上熟悉的味道，于是她发了善心，将尚九熙带到了家里。

女人是个alpha，她闻着尚九熙信息素的味道，第一次感觉到浑身燥热。

以往，她都是一心一意的念着何九华，从来没有碰过omega。

就算有心找人发泄，可信息素和何九华身上的味道一样是硝烟味的omega却极其少见——酒吧里那些柔弱的omega怎么会是硝烟味的呢？

现在，这样完美的omega来到了她面前，并且他发情了。

女人这么想着，不受控制的抚摸着尚九熙的后颈。

他和何九华的味道一模一样。

女人眼眶通红，不知道是激动，还是为自己只能找替身来欢爱的事实而悲伤。

“我应该标记他……这是为了他好……”女人念叨着，掀开了尚九熙身上宽大的短袖。

砰——

房门被人踢开的巨大响动让女人动作一滞，熟悉的声音传入女人的耳朵，让她差点心脏骤停：“谁让你碰他的！”

酒香蔓延在空气中，像是利刃，直指女人的咽喉，同为alpha的本能让女人也散发出自己的信息素。

而躺在沙发上的尚九熙则遭了殃，他因为两个alpha的争斗而痛苦的呻吟，迷迷糊糊的喊着何九华的名字。

带着情欲的甜腻声音让何九华心里的火气消了大半，他走过去抱起尚九熙，示意身后跟着的保镖把女人抓到何家。

算账这种事，怎么也要等到他惩罚完这只偷跑出来的猫以后再说。

03.

尚九熙在车上就不安分了。

他面对面的坐在何九华的大腿上，懵懵懂懂的去找何九华的嘴唇，伸出舌尖一下下的舔着。

裤子被爱液弄得黏黏糊糊的，屁股遵循着本能，还在不断的摩擦着何九华的下身。

他急切的呻吟着，眼前的alpha却连信息素的给予都是施舍一般。

尚九熙抓着何九华的手去碰自己的腺体，何九华也就像撸猫一样，慢慢的用常年握枪长了老茧的手指抚摸，时不时用力的往下按。

每次这样做，尚九熙就像是炸了毛的奶猫，呜咽一声挺直腰背，穴口会喷出一股热流，隔着两层布料何九华都明白那灼人的热度。

“宝贝儿，”何九华好笑的凑过去，嘴唇亲吻着发热的腺体，“你也太敏感了。”

尚九熙眼中弥漫着一层水雾，已经听不懂何九华话中的意思了，只是抱紧了何九华的脖子，用带了哭腔的声音一遍遍叫他的名字。

前排的司机只当自己不存在，等两个人下去了他才呼出一口浊气，却又立竿见影的被车内酒味混着硝烟味的浓烈味道呛得直打喷嚏。

尚九熙的双腿一直环在何九华的腰上，双臂虚虚抱着他，其实全靠何九华托着他的屁股才不至于掉下去。

何九华没有带着尚九熙回到卧室，而是为他这只不听话的小猫咪打开了一个新的世界。

04.

何九华将尚九熙放到了冰凉的地面上，他强硬的将尚九熙从自己身上脱离，看着那个素来不被情欲支配的人被地板刺激的不停打哆嗦，颤颤巍巍的伸着手跟自己要抱抱。

“不急，宝贝儿，”何九华笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖，向他展示了一下自己托着他屁股的那只手上沾上的粘液，“我们先玩个游戏好不好？”

尚九熙迷茫的看着他，因为何九华不再安抚他所以眼中出现了几滴泪，将落不落，看上去比平常惹人疼爱。

何九华却没有打算放过他，而是起身从房间的衣柜中拿出了一根恶俗的粉红色震动棒。

他慢慢走到尚九熙身边，那个人已经适应了地板的凉度，此时甚至把自己的裤子都褪下来了，宽大的白T也被他自己撩了起来，整个人像是湖面上悄然盛开的莲花。

和粉色大抵相配。

何九华这么想着，压在了尚九熙身上，一只腿强硬的挤进了他分开的双腿之间。

尚九熙渴望着何九华身上醇香的酒味，几乎是条件反射一样抱住了何九华的脖子，用嘴唇舔舐着他的耳垂，同时胸前早已挺立的乳尖隔着何九华的衬衫摩擦。

何九华的手指熟练的伸进了尚九熙的后穴，因为omega发情期的缘故，里面变得潮湿温热，内壁讨好的吸附在何九华手指上。他不紧不慢的又加了根手指，缓缓抽插，耐心的找寻着omega的敏感点。

“唔——”急促的喘息声在何九华耳畔响起，尚九熙的嘴唇不再执迷于何九华耳垂，嫣红的舌尖漏出一小截，诱使何九华吻上他的嘴唇。

何九华将自己所有的愤怒，担心和委屈都付诸于这个亲吻上。纵使他的手指依然温柔的抠挖着缩紧的内壁，可他的牙齿却反复研磨着尚九熙的嘴唇，直到上面见了鲜血的红。

“你应该还记得安全词吧？”何九华放过了尚九熙的嘴唇，揉了揉他的脑袋，得到了对方的轻声应答。

这小子，真是吃准了自己了。

何九华拿过一旁的震动棒，慢慢插进了尚九熙汁液泛滥的后穴。

尚九熙的前端挺立着，因为无人抚慰而涨红，此时一直瘙痒的地方得到了充足，让他忍不住瞪大眼睛。

何九华观察着他的反应，不急不忙的抽插起来，同时还不忘低下头含住他的乳头。

尚九熙的眼泪终于涌了出来，他更加用力的抱住了何九华，嘴里哭喊着不要，可是却按着何九华的脑袋往下压。

这让何九华笑出了声，嘴唇吸着已经红肿的乳头，舌尖戳刺着乳缝，手上的动作也开始加快。

尚九熙被刺激的整个人都开始颤抖，他的手颤颤巍巍的去抚摸自己的性器，却一点力气都没有。

冰冷的震动棒反复的摩擦着自己的敏感点，高潮即将来袭，他却因为何九华突然停下的动作而无法呼吸。

硝烟味弥漫在空气中，仿佛对着何九华发起了战争。

何九华的袖口不知何时被挽起，细瘦的手臂上青筋甚至清晰可见，他全身上下衣物完整，就算这时候出去靠着他的自制力也不会有任何事情发生。他今天露出了额头，平日里不常见的冷冽眉眼让尚九熙忍不住痉挛。

“唔…哥……”尚九熙的生理泪水不断的滑落，鼻尖通红，嘴上的伤口伴随着唇瓣的张合溢出鲜艳的血液。

尚九熙见何九华依然一动不动的看着他，终于克服了自己全部的羞耻心，他的双腿无力的环住何九华的腰身，用自己因为情欲发酵而滚烫的脸去蹭着何九华裸露在外的手臂——是带有‘以和为贵’的右手。

“哥…哥哥…呼…给我……”

这是他们之间的安全词，也是何九华的定时炸弹。

05.

尚九熙因为腰不好的缘故，即使是发情期也从未被粗暴的对待过。

而这次何九华显然生了气，他只是拉开了裤拉链，释放出自己早已粗大的性器，alpha的占有欲让他拔出了插在自己omega的后穴里的震动棒。

在感受到爱人火热的欲望后，尚九熙终于忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

他抬起头去亲吻何九华紧闭的嘴唇，又被何九华反客为主，带着他沉沦进欲海。

何九华压抑着的一切再次爆发，并非之前的亲吻所能比拟，他下身抽插的力道让尚九熙差点抓破了何九华身上的衬衫。

alpha粗硬的性器长驱直入，不顾omega内里的挽留，无情的拔出再用力挺入。次次经过那开了缝的生殖腔，却顾及着尚九熙没有插进去。

何九华将尚九熙翻了个身，任他跪在地上摩擦的双膝疼痛，他也只是粗喘着在尚九熙的背部留下一个个吻痕，最后流连于他的腺体。

“哥！别…啊…别…会…唔…会怀孕……”

这话终于激怒了何九华，他总算不再顾虑的顶进了尚九熙的生殖腔，过度的刺激让尚九熙腰部痉挛，无人抚慰的前端射出了浓白的液体，一部分留在了他柔软的肚子上，一部分洒落在地上。

“怀孕？怀孕怎么了？我看只有怀孕你才会乖乖的待在我身边！”何九华发狠的操弄着身下刚刚高潮过后的人，看着他张着嘴、敏感到自己每次插入都不自觉抖一下的模样，只觉得满足。

他舔咬着尚九熙的喉结，用力揉捏着他的乳头：“等你怀孕了，这里会分泌出奶水，被人一舔就会叫出声。”

他抚摸着尚九熙的肚子，似乎能感受到自己的性器在其中搅弄：“等你怀孕了，你的肚子会鼓起来，像是发情期结束后，被我的精液灌满。”

他握住尚九熙再次挺立的欲望，上下撸动，感受着尚九熙的痉挛和无助的呻吟：“等你怀孕了，你会比现在还要敏感，我一碰你就会射出来。”

“宝贝儿，怀孕有什么不好呢？”何九华放开了尚九熙看着他无力的趴在冰凉的地板上，温柔的扶住他不怎么好的腰，“怀了孕以后，你就能永远在我身边了……”

尚九熙能感觉到何九华周身的暴戾气息，他穴口的粘液被何九华发狠的动作搅成了白沫，大腿处被拍打的一片通红。

他的生殖腔口被粗大的性器撑得发胀，信息素的味道混合在一起，让他整个人都开始飘飘然。

腰部被何九华的手掐的发疼，却又被何九华带给他的快感导致忘记一切。

尚九熙努力直起身子，他吻着何九华的脖子，舔去对方下巴上的将要滴落的汗珠。

何九华看见了尚九熙眼角的泪水，他黏黏腻腻的凑在自己身边，嗓音沙哑却也勾人，全身上下泛着粉红，还零零星星的散落着几个青紫吻痕。他哭噎着对自己说道：“哥…嗯…哥哥…让我怀孕吧……”

alpha被这句话刺激的头皮发麻，他快速而猛力的撞击着，温热的软肉吸的何九华咬紧牙关，他最终再次进入了omega火热的生殖腔，在其中成结，同时咬破了尚九熙的腺体。

虽然他们已经进行了永久标记，可是每次性爱何九华都会咬破尚九熙的腺体，因为他极其没有安全感，总是害怕这个人会离开自己。

尚九熙也迎来了第二次高潮，他迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，为发情期下一次的潮起蓄积精力。就算在睡梦中，他的大腿根依然在抽搐。

何九华轻轻的吻上了尚九熙的额头，眼底晦涩不明。

只希望你不要再离开我了，这是我最后一次忍耐，如果再有下一次，我也不知道会做出什么事……

06.

女人总算见到了何九华，他一看就是饱食一顿的满足模样，恐怕那个omega已经被何九华吞吃入腹，连骨头渣都不剩了。

女人狠的咬牙切齿，她冲到何九华面前，想诉说自己的爱意与那omega的无耻。可这愤懑模样却被何九华曲解成了她对自己标记了尚九熙的恨意。

“你最好不要再打他的注意。”

“我喜欢的是你！不是他！”女人大喊道。

酒味霎时间弥漫，辣人眼鼻，没了醇香，就变成了利器。

女人被这强硬的信息素刺激的瘫软在地，愣了半响，她才喃喃道：“你的信息素，不是硝烟味……”

“硝烟味是我爱人的味道。”何九华笑了笑，“连我是什么味道的信息素都搞不清楚，就说喜欢？”

“看样子你也不必留在这个世界上了，沾染我没什么，碰了他的人都没有好下场。”

偌大的房子里，在一时间充斥着女人惊恐的尖叫。

躺在床上的尚九熙慢慢睁开眼睛，笑了起来。

房门被推开，何九华带着一身酒味走进来，他看着尚九熙狡黠的笑容，没忍住凑过去吻了吻他上翘的嘴角。

“以后吃醋了，看谁不顺眼了，跟我说一声就行，不用费尽心思演这出戏。”

“你是我的。”尚九熙含住了何九华的唇瓣，等待着硝烟味再次翻涌。

07.

我不需要什么太阳，我只需要你，你就是我的光。


End file.
